happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
AIN-U-TEP
AIN-U-TEP is a Specy Spooktacular Special. In this episode Jack turns Petunia evil and Flare tries to stop her. Roles Starring *Jack *Petunia *Flare I Featuring *Ano *Gummy (Chipmunk) *Queasy *Kumpy *Dash *Truffles Appearances *Wintry *Flippy *Cuddles *Floral and Fawn (Fawn only) *The Zebra Plot The episode starts with Petunia in her house cooking. She goes outside for a second and Jack is there. Petunia jumps but then laughs and thinks nothing is wrong. Jack's eyes fill with swirls and he then hypnotizes Petunia. Shocked, Petunia tries to take back control of her mind but she eventually flips and turns into Ainutep. The now evil Petunia runs off into town to cause destruction. Flare has witnessed the scene and is stunned, but instead of Flipping out he tries to stop her. On the street Gummy is blowing a bubble when Petunia comes and pops it. She laughs as the gum is stuck to Gummy's face. She runs off and Jack laughs as he watches from an alleyway. Next, Ano is painting a blue wall red. Petunia then takes a bucket of blue paint and ruins all of Ano's hard work. Ano yells as Petunia runs off. Flare then finds and comforts the upset Ano and asks where Petunia went. He points and Flare takes off once again. Petunia is seen in various antics all around the town (Making Queasy sick, Teasing Kumpy, and stealing Flippy's hat) but surprisingly not killing anyone. After this however, Petunia is then at a gas station. She starts flinging the gasoline around which ends up landing on Cuddles, Wintry, Fawn, Truffles, and Dash. Petunia lights a match and Flare screams. He jumps but he only manages to push Truffles and Dash out of the line of the fire. Cuddles, Wintry, and Fawn are set ablaze and shriek in pain. When Flare gets up he is flipped out. Dash, who wanted thank Flare for saving her, decides to run for her life. Truffles stares at Flare afraid, but Flare notions with his head and Truffles walks away. Flare then charges at Ainutep and they fight. Petunia tries to choke Flare, but Flare grabs his bowie knife and cuts her arm. After Flare punches her in the face, Petunia snaps back to normal. Seeing the dead burnt bodies around her she starts crying. Flare slowly fades back to normal and pats Petunia on the back, as he tries to tell her it wasn't her fault. Petunia hugs Flare, who jumps back in surprise, however Jack walks up to them and claps. Flare frowns at Jack and wants to fight him. Flare grips his Bowie knife and walks towards Jack. He snarls and prepares for a fight. Jack however, picks up Flare with an unusual amount of strength and flings him to a tree, breaking his neck. Jack then rips off Cuddles burnt head and tosses it in the air while laughing. Petunia, who possibly has some trauma now starts to freak out. Just before the iris closes, we see her pupil dilate. Deaths *Gummy possibly suffocates from his gum. (However, unlike Flaky, he could have possibly removed it) *Cuddles, Wintry, and Faun are burnt to a crisp. *Flare is thrown against a tree. Injuries *Queasy gets extremely sick after Petunia repeatedly shoves her. *Truffles is pushed onto his face when Flare pushes him out of the way. *Flare is choked by Petunia. *Petunia's arm is cut. Trivia *This episode is on the Specy Spooktacular III DVD. *The Zebra appears behind Flippy's house. *It is out of character that Evil Flare let Truffles live. *This episode hints that Petunia could possibly have a crush on Flare. *Not counting Gummy's debatable death, no one dies until 6 minutes into the episode. *This is the first time Ano's hatred for blue is seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:HTForever333's Episodes